


evermore

by araviis



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, i listened to evermore and my brain just snapped guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araviis/pseuds/araviis
Summary: culmets fanvid to 'evermore' by taylor swift
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	evermore

[evermore](https://vimeo.com/490112396) from [stamets culber](https://vimeo.com/user129047362) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
